


April Fools

by wish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Fools' Day, Children, F/M, Married Couple, OhYesWeKenz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish123/pseuds/wish123
Summary: Hermione took a moment to rub her eyes again. Her mind must be playing tricks on her but it didn't change the image before her. What was once beautiful platinum blonde locks on her son were now red.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191
Collections: Camp NaNo - April 2020





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This is really the definition of a stop, drop and drabble. Minimal edits below so I'm sure this is riddled with errors. Team #OhYesWeKenz!!!

“Psst--Mummy.” 

Hermione stirred from her sleep to the sound of a faint whisper. 

“Mummy--wake up.” 

It was Scorpius. 

“Sweetie, not now. Mummy had a long night at the office. She wants to sleep.” 

“But Mummy, Grandma Molly says breakfast is ready.” 

It took a moment for Hermione to register what her son just said. Grandma,  _ Molly _ ? 

Giving up on additional sleep, she stretched and rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed to give Scorpius her attention. 

“Scorpius, did Mrs. Weasley stop by--”

Hermione took a moment to rub her eyes again. Her mind must be playing tricks on her but it didn't change the image before her. What was once beautiful platinum blonde locks on her son were now red. 

“Scorpius! What did you do to your hair?!”

“Mummy--don’t call me that. I'm Hugo!!” 

Hugo? 

She further took in her four year old son, wearing his pajama bottoms and a knit sweater with an H weaved into it. The sweater was unmistakably a Molly Weasley creation. 

“Scorpius, please tell me what you did to your hair?”

“Hugo, Mummy, Hugo! This _i_ _s_ my hair. Mummy, what's wrong with you?” 

Hermione turned to grab her wand from the nightstand. As she was about to pick it up, she was registering other details. The nightstand was different. The photo on it was not of her and her husband but of her and Ron Weasley. 

She took in the whole room. It was not her room. She was sure that she had not fallen asleep here last night. Panic started to overcome her. She casted a 'revelio' but nothing changed. 

She then started casting every charm she could think of to undo this twilight zone she found herself in. 

She heard a whimper beside her. She must have started to scare Scorpius--Hugo?--in her panic. She reached out to him. He nuzzled his face into her arms and she began to soothe him. 

"There, there….uh, buddy, Mummy didn't mean to frighten you."

He began to settle as she rocked him. When it sounded like he had simmered down she looked down at him. A mischievous smirk stared back up at her. 

“APRIL FOOL’S, MUMMY!!!” Scorpius yelled as he started to jump up and down on the bed. 

“Morning, love.” Hermione looked up into the face of her husband standing in the doorway--the expression on his face currently mirrored the one she had just seen on her son.

Hermione sighed with relief. It was April 1st. Scorpius jumped off the bed and ran over to Draco who proceeded to pick him up. 

Hermione admonished, “Really, Draco? Red hair? Tears?” 

“Did I do a good job, Daddy? Will I be in Slytherin now?”

“Yes, you’ll be in Slytherin for sure.”


End file.
